A Walk in the Dungeons
by SAPPHIREDRAGON1995
Summary: As Ginny Weasley walked along the walls of Hogwarts on a lonely Wednesday night, she encounters something or rather someone in the most shocking way. This is my first story, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. Set during Deathly Hollows


Summary: As Ginny Weasley walked along the walls of Hogwarts on a lonely Wednesday night, she encounters something or rather someone in the most shocking way. (This is my first story, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.) Set during Deathly Hollows

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K.R, The song is by The Fray, I own the plot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny Weasley was truly and utterly bored. Harry, Hermione, and her brother Ron were on a hunt which they didn't even bother to tell her.

Now Hogwarts is under the control of Headmaster Snape and there are Deatheaters all over the place it was not safe to be wondering alone. But as a result of her boredom she decided to wander the halls under a disillusionment charm.

As she went down a corridor near the dungeons she heard a sound. She decided to follow the sound and found out that it was actually someone singing:

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

She thought 'Wow! Whoever singing is really great I never heard someone sing that way before and the lyrics are so sweet yet it so sad I wonder who it is '

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

As she walked closer what she saw gave her the shock of her life….

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

'Oh sweet Merlin! Draco bloody Malfoy, that's impossible!'

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

As Draco finished his song Ginny's disillusionment charm slipped thus revealing herself to him.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" He asked without much malice as usual.

"I was wandering the halls and I happen to come across you. Any problems with that ferret" She answered in a teasing tone.

"No not at all" And what he did next shocked her because he smiled at her a genuine smile something rarely found upon his lips.

"So who is the song for" She questioned

"I wrote it after the whole Dumbledore ordeal. You should know the whole story; Potter was there at that time and it's also for someone who caught my fancy for a very long time."

"Yes I heard, but what made me wonder is why you hesitated. And care to tell who the person is?"

"Weasley do you actually think I'd like to kill someone who showed me kindness after everything my family has done? I was forced to be a Deatheater but luckily uncle Sev saved me. And as for the person maybe someday."

"Draco, you can call me Ginny and no I don't think you'd kill someone its just that after the way you treated us for how many years then suddenly find out that it was just an act its kind of hard to believe."

"How about we get to know each other more if you'd like there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming so, would you Ginny Weasley do me the honor of accompanying me this coming Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked her charmingly with a kiss on her hand.

She giggles and then tells him that "Draco Malfoy I'd be honored, I can't wait"

"And neither can I" and with that He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and as he was about to set off he turned around and said "Oh and Ginny as for the person, I just spoke with her." And with that he stalked off.

Yes none of them can truly wait for this up coming Hogsmeade weekend.


End file.
